Meja Nomor 023
by helena henley
Summary: Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa malah dirinya yang terjebak duduk di samping kakak kelas sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke tiga kali sehari, untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan pula? Argh. — Untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Meja Nomor 023**

 **© helena henley**

 **Naruto** dan para karakternya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa malah dirinya yang terjebak duduk di samping kakak kelas sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke tiga kali sehari, untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan pula? _Argh._

Sebuah entri untuk **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** Kategori Alternate Universe ( **AU** )

Prompt nomor **#51**

* * *

Semester baru akan segera dimulai.

Sakura menyadari bahwa liburannya telah berakhir kala ia melihat kalender yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya. Tanggal hari ini dilingkari dengan spidol merah diikuti sebuah panah yang mengarah pada tulisan " _masuk sekolah!_ ". Paling lambat sore ini ia sudah harus kembali ke Konoha Academy, kemudian menjalani semester baru dengan hati riang gembira (semoga).

Sakura mengerang.

.

.

.

Untung PR-nya sudah diselesaikan sejak minggu pertama liburan.

Sakura menguap lebar-lebar, menatap dengan bosan pada bangunan-bangunan yang nampak bergerak seiring laju mobil. Dari balik kaca jendela, Sakura bisa menyaksikan semuanya; gedung-gedung pencakar langit, proyek renovasi jalan pemerintah yang sedang berlangsung, orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang sisi jalan bunganya sudah mulai bermekaran, namun gagal mencerahkan suasana hati Sakura yang sedang buruk.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih ingin menikmati liburannya, duh. Sayangnya peraturan di Konoha Academy mengakhiri liburan para muridnya lebih cepat empat hari dari yang seharusnya. Dan dalam hitungan menit, gerbang hitam megah sekolah tercintanya itu akan menyambutnya bak seorang ibu menantikan kepulangan anak-anaknya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat Sakura berharap bahwa jalan ini tidak akan pernah sampai ke Konoha Academy; bahwa ini adalah salah satu perjalanan panjang tiada akhir yang selalu ingin dilakukannya.

Kontras dengan Sakura yang ogah kembali ke sekolah, kedua orang tuanya di kursi depan berceloteh dengan semangat tentang masa-masa mereka bersekolah dulu, betapa mereka begitu bersemangat ketika semester baru dimulai (" _Geez_ , kalian saja yang sekolah." gerutu Sakura pelan). Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara bersemangat dari kursi depan, dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam lamunan sambil menatap pada apa saja yang disuguhkan oleh kotanya lewat jendela.

Mengapa setiap liburan berlalu begitu cepat, ya?

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Konoha Academy.

Sebuah SMA elit yang letaknya di tengah-tengah hutan perbatasan Konoha. Jika ada muridnya yang mencoba kabur, kemungkinannya antara tersesat di hutan, diserang binatang buas, atau mati. Sebuah _boarding school_ dengan berbagai macam fasilitas tersedia supaya muridnya semakin betah. Banyak prestasi yang tercetak dari banyak ajang lomba yang diikuti. Probabilitas untuk diterima di universitas favorit sangat tinggi bagi para lulusannya. Seleksi yang dilakukan untuk menerima murid baru sangatlah ketat, sehingga hanya yang benar-benar berkualitas dan yang terbaiklah yang bisa masuk.

Namun ketatnya peraturan di sini terkadang membuat Sakura merasa ia sedang berada di dalam penjara,

Sakura mengerang kala mobil sudah memasuki lapangan parkir asrama putri kelas satu. Meski awalnya ia reluktan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu asrama, langsung sirna begitu saja begitu dilihatnya Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil menarik koper. "Foreheaaaad! Kyaaaaa, aku kangeeen! Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Menyenangkan, tapi berakhir terlalu cepat."

"Ah, tepat sekali."

Salah satu yang membuat Sakura bertahan di Konoha Academy—selain jam pelajaran Fisika Kakashi- _sensei_ yang selalu menarik dan roti isi keju yang dijual di kantin—adalah teman-temannya. Meski ia malas setengah mati untuk kembali ke sekolah ini, namun begitu ia bertemu teman-temannya, malasnya lenyap tak berbekas. Bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman setelah libur semester selesai berarti bertukar cerita mengenai liburan masing-masing atau mencicipi oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh teman yang baru pulang berlibur dari suatu tempat yang jauh.

"Hei, hei, tahu tidak? Katanya—nanti saja, deh."

"Eeehh? Apaaa?" Sakura sering kesal kala Ino akan memberitahunya sesuatu, entah itu sebuah gosip atau rahasia, namun menundanya di detik berikutnya. Untuk memberi efek dramatis dan penasaran, kata Ino. Dan benar saja, Sakura akan mendesaknya mati-matian untuk memberitahunya hal apapun itu pada saat itu juga.

"Pokoknya nanti. Aku mau beres-beres dulu. Sampai ketemu di kamar!" Ino langsung melesat ke dalam asrama. Sakura mendengus, kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya yang tersisa di bagasi mobil.

"Yakin tidak butuh bantuan, Sakura?" tanya Haruno Mebuki sembari bersandar di sisi mobil. Ayahnya sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Tidak usah, _Kaa-san_. Aku bisa sendiri, kok." Sakura memberi ibunya senyum meyakinkan sebelum bolak-balik mengangkuti apa saja yang tersisa di bagasi. Sebuah koper berisi seragam sekolahnya adalah barang terakhir yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam asrama, kemudian Sakura kembali ke lapangan parkir untuk berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Jangan lupa jemput aku saat liburan musim panas." ujar Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Hmm iya, iya." Mebuki meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya. "Rumahnya terlalu sepi untuk dihuni kami berdua."

"Jangan sampai telat menjemput."

"Iya."

"Kemudian, masak sesuatu yang enak saat aku sampai di rumah, ya?"

Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya untuk menjawil hidung Sakura, disusul protes Sakura dan memerahnya hidung gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Putri _Kaa-san_ banyak maunya, ya."

"Kemudian, jangan sering tidur larut," pesan Sakura. "Jangan sering menunda-nunda pekerjaan juga. Kalau bisa, begitu diberi tugas langsung dikerjakan. Aku sering melihat _Kaa-san_ masih bekerja padahal malam sudah larut."

"Iya."

"Bilang ke _Tou-san_ jangan sering-sering merokok dan minum-minum."

"Iya. Sudah selesai, Sakura?"

"Sudah—oh, jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur."

"Baik, berarti sekarang giliran _Kaa-san_ , ya?" Mebuki mengambil napas. "Jangan malas. Kumpulkan PR tepat waktu. Belajar yang rajin. Bersihkan kamarmu. Olahraga teratur. Minum air yang banyak. Rapikan tempat tidurmu. Makan sayuran. Bersikap baiklah ke semua orang. Hormati guru dan kakak kelasmu. Hemat uang jajan. Ditabung kalau bisa. Lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman, buat sebanyak mungkin kenangan yang berkesan karena masa SMA tidak datang dua kali, oke?"

"Oke." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian memeluk ibunya lagi. "Kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan telepon."

"Sana, kembali ke kamarmu dan beres-beres." Mebuki mengacak pelan rambut putrinya.

"Tolong kunci kamarku supaya tidak diacak-acak _Tou-san_. Bilang padanya aku tidak punya pacar. Dan tidak sedang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan siapa pun di belakangnya."

.

.

.

"Katanya susunan anggota meja makan akan diganti."

Kalimat Ino barusan menghentikan Sakura di ambang pintu. "Lagi?"

Di Konoha Academy, semuanya serba diatur bahkan sampai masalah dengan siapa kau makan. Satu meja makan beranggotakan enam orang, dan—yang paling Sakura benci—mereka tidak bisa duduk di mana saja dengan siapa saja sesuka hati mereka. Pihak sekolah menentukan siapa akan makan dengan siapa dan di meja nomor berapa mereka akan duduk. Pada semester lalu, Sakura dua kali merasakan pergantian susunan meja makan. Yang pertama, satu meja makan bersama siswi kelas satu sepertinya. Yang kedua, satu meja makan bersama siswi kelas dua dan tiga. Dengan siapa lagi kali ini pihak sekolah akan mengatur susunan mereka?

"Iya. Katanya susunan yang baru nanti akan benar-benar acak. Perempuan dan laki-laki dalam satu meja makan. Jadi, adik kelas yang siswa bisa satu makan dengan kakak kelas siswi. Atau kakak kelas siswa dengan adik kelas siswi. Atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain, kalian tahu sendiri, ya ... aku malas menjabarkannya satu-satu." Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang sudah rapi.

"Dasar sekolah ini aneh-aneh saja." komentar Tenten sambil menyusun buku pada meja belajarnya.

"Ah, Tenten seperti baru tahu saja." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mulai membereskan barang. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap, jika yang Ino bilang ini terbukti menjadi nyata, yang satu meja makan dengannya adalah perempuan—ia tidak peduli mau dengan kakak kelas atau teman seangkatan sekalipun. Mau dengan cewek paling populer atau yang paling _nerd_ sekalipun. Asal jangan—jangan sampai, jangan sampai—dengan kakak kelas siswa.

.

.

.

"Ngh. Padahal aku suka semeja makan dengan kakak-kakak kelas itu." kata Ino dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ruang makan pagi itu. Jalan lurus itu dinaungi pepohonan rindang sepanjang sisi kanan dan kirinya. Siang hari di Konoha Academy bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah terik matahari, sehingga perjalanan ke ruang makan bisa menjadi sangat menyiksa. Namun kanopi dedaunan itu melindungi para murid Konoha Academy dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruang makan. Bahkan di siang hari Sakura sering menambah kecepatan jalannya dan mendapati dirinya mendesah lega ketika dirinya sudah mencapai jalan setapak lurus tersebut.

"Aku juga. Para _senpai_ itu baik, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah ... ya. Yukata- _senpai_ , Karin- _senpai_ , Pakura- _senpai_ , dan Konan- _senpai_ semuanya baik-baik. Tidak pernah marah meski kita sering telat."

"Dandanmu kelamaan, sih." ujar Sakura, kemudian mendapatkan sebuah pukulan pada lengan atasnya yang bebas. "Aw!"

"Salahmu menyinggung-nyinggung dandanku."

Ruang makan adalah bangunan terbesar di Konoha Academy. Makan pagi, siang, dan malam diadakan di sini. Pemilihan ketua OSIS dan MPK, orientasi murid baru, dan pertemuan darurat juga mengambil tempat di sini. Ada beratus-ratus meja di sini, terbagi pada sisi kanan dan kiri (kanan untuk siswi dan kiri untuk siswa), menyisakan sebuah jalan panjang yang berujung pada sebuah meja panjang dengan empat kursi—meja makan khusus ketua OSIS dan MPK serta para wakilnya. Meski ada banyak sekali meja di sana, Ino dan Sakura sudah hapal betul letak meja makan mereka tiga bulan terakhir ini. Meja nomor 046 terletak di dekat jendela.

"Ah, syukurlah." Sakura mendesah lega mendapati hanya mereka berdua yang baru datang. Ia langsung menyusun baki makan, sementara Ino menyusun urutan letak wadah nasi, teko air, lauk, dan sayuran. Ada semacam peraturan tidak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa adik kelas harus ada di meja makan sebelum kakak kelasnya, dan menata meja makan begitu mereka sampai.

"Biasanya Pakura- _senpai_ jam segini sudah datang." Ino melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Benar juga." Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Tapi baguslah. Ingat tidak bagaimana setiap hari kita menyusun meja makan bertiga dengan Pakura- _senpai_? Aku tidak enak jadinya."

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pakura- _senpai_ , sih, selalu tepat waktu."

Namun pagi itu, Pakura datang lebih lambat bersama tiga senpai lainnya. Begitu mereka sampai, ruang makan sudah ramai dan sebentar lagi makan pagi akan dimulai.

"Selamat pagi Ino, Sakura." Yukata menyapa. "Bagaimana tidur kalian semalam?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _senpai_. Soalnya Ino mendengkur keras sekali." jawab Sakura.

"Hei." Ino menegurnya dari seberang meja, menghadiahinya tatapan membunuh dengan pesan yang kurang lebih Sakura artikan sebagai _bicara-lebih-dari-itu-mati-kau._

"Wah, wah, Ino- _chan_ , aku tidak menyangka kau tipe gadis yang seperti itu, fufu." goda Karin.

"Eeeehhh, _senpaaaai_."

Sebenci-bencinya Sakura pada pihak sekolah yang kebijakannya sebagian besar diambil sesuka hati mereka—yang juga menyebabkan para muridnya seakan berada di penjara alih-alih sekolah—ada satu hal yang ia syukuri. Bahwa mereka menempatkannya dan Ino dalam satu meja makan bersama kakak kelas yang baik hati. Atmosfir canggung di antara mereka sudah lama hilang. Batasan-batasan berlabel kakak kelas, adik kelas atau beda angkatan sudah menghilang. Para kakak kelas itu sebisa mungkin membuat ia dan Ino nyaman, mengajak mereka bercanda, menanyakan kabar, saling menyemangati saat ujian, bahkan membagi trik-trik jitu untuk bolos (yang belum berani Sakura coba). Mereka adalah kakak kelas sekaligus teman bagi Sakura.

Sakura tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seandainya ia ditempatkan di meja makan yang berbeda. Tentunya ia tidak bisa tertawa seleluasa ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini makan bersama kita yang terakhir di meja ini, ya." kata Konan setelah tawa mereka usai.

"Heeee? Jadi rumor itu benar?" tanya Karin.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu."

"Ah, sayang sekali." kata Yukata. "Padahal tiga bulan terakhir ini aku tidak pernah bolos makan, terima kasih pada kalian."

"Jadi, sebelum satu meja makan bersama kami, Yukata- _senpai_ sering bolos makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, begitulah, Sakura- _chan_. Aku malas berjalan ke sini, meski aku tahu makan tiga kali sehari itu penting. Jangan ditiru, ya." jawab Yukata. "Tapi, semenjak satu meja makan dengan kalian, aku menemukan alasan untuk berjalan ke sini tiga kali setiap hari."

Pakura yang paling jarang bicara pun menimpali, "Aku juga. Akan sedih sekali untuk berpisah dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita sama-sama berharap bahwa nanti kita akan ditempatkan bersama orang-orang yang baik."

 _Semoga saja_ , Sakura mengamini dalam hati.

.

.

.

Berita buruknya adalah, pada waktu _homeroom_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ mengonfirmasi kebenaran dari beritanya Ino.

"Sudah keputusan sekolah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah, turuti saja." kata Kakashi- _sensei_ kala mendengar suara mengeluh dari seisi kelasnya disusul munculnya wajah-wajah murung. "Ini supaya kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik lagi."

Sakura menghela napas di tempat duduknya. Mengenal lebih baik apanya? Kalau ia ditempatkan bersama orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa inferior?

"Hei, hei, pandang sisi positifnya: siapa tahu kalian bisa satu meja makan bersama orang yang kalian sukai? Kan bisa dijadikan ajang unjuk diri. Mungkin nanti akan muncul kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian?" Kakashi- _sensei_ masih belum menyerah untuk mengembalikan semangat para muridnya. Wali kelas berambut keperakan itu mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri. "Mungkin kebijakan baru ini tidak akan bertahan lama, jadi jalani saja dulu. Kalau kalian tidak suka, kalian bisa mengajukan protes pada pihak sekolah."

" _Sensei_ ," Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Kapan pergantian susunan ini akan dimulai?"

"Sewaktu istirahat nanti susunan yang baru akan ditempel di mading. Jadi, saat makan siang nanti, kalian sudah tahu di mana dan dengan siapa kalian akan makan."

Sakura memanjatkan doa dalam hati, agar ia tidak ditempatkan bersama sekumpulan orang-orang aneh.

Namun entah mengapa, firasatnya tidak enak.

.

.

.

"Aku minta tolong, ya, Tenten!" seru Sakura. Dengan kerumunan seramai itu, mustahil ia bisa menyelinap di antaranya. Bisa-bisa ia terlindas sebelum sampai di depan mading. Tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi-tinggi amat juga mempersulit dirinya sendiri untuk mencari nama. Namun, Tenten yang dikaruniai tubuh tinggi itu bersedia mencarikan namanya.

"Tenteeeeen, aku jugaaaaa!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura. Sebagai respon, Tenten mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara, sembari dengan bahunya ia mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya ke mading.

Kemudian mereka berdua menonton Tenten yang dengan gagah berani menerobos kerumunan. Dengan tubuh tinggi ramping dan atletisnya, mudah saja bagi Tenten menyelinap. Tidak perlu sampai persis di depan mading pun, Tenten sudah bisa melihat seluruh nama yang tertera di daftar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya gambaran dengan siapa aku akan ditempatkan." Ino berujar.

"Aku juga." timpal Sakura. "Tapi, kalau aku ditempatkan dengan sekelompok orang jahat, aku bersumpah aku akan protes."

Ketika Tenten kembali pada mereka, dengan napas terengah dan senyuman terplester di wajah, baik Sakura dan Ino menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Oke, Ino dulu, ya." Tenten berujar sembari mengatur tempo napasnya. "Meja nomor 016. Ada Akimichi Chouji, Tayuya- _senpai_ , Konan- _senpai_ , Itachi- _senpai_ , dan aku."

"Aku satu meja makan denganmu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Sebuah senyum perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahnya. "Yay!" Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Tenten.

Setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya, Tenten beralih pada Sakura. "Oke, Sakura. Meja nomor 023. Nara Shikamaru- _senpai_ , Hyuuga Neji- _senpai_ , Aburame Shino- _senpai_ , Uzumaki Naruto- _senpai_ , dan Uchiha Sasuke- _senpai_. Eh, eh—Sakura kenapa?" Tenten panik mendapati Sakura yang berwajah pucat dan menatapnya horor.

"Tenten...?" panggilnya lirih.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Yakin kau tidak salah lihat... atau apa?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya."

"Kau serius aku satu meja makan bersama para senpai dan hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan di sana?"

"Serius, duh, Sakura."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya."

Mendadak Sakura lesu. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, dan Nara Shikamaru kelas dua. Aburame Shino kelas tiga. Kemudian ada ia satu-satunya kelas satu di sana. Perempuan pula.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau makan siang, huaa~aaa!" rengek Sakura siang itu. Ia, Ino, dan Tenten sedang setengah jalan dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruang makan. Pergantian susunan ini menyiksanya lahir batin. _Ino_ _sama Tenten sih enak, satu meja makan, plus Itachi-senpai pula!_ Sakura menjerit di dalam batinnya. Mengapa pula harus dirinya yang tertimpa sial? Kalau menurut Tenten, itu bukan sial sama sekali. "Tapi anugerah!" Tenten berujar dengan nada sumringah yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Ia kan tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, ugh ...

"Titip salam untuk Neji-senpai, ya." tambah Tenten, semakin membuat hasrat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sulit untuk dibendung Sakura.

 _Tenten ... mengapa kau senang sekali menabur garam di atas luka-lukaku?_

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Kau baru saja selesai ulangan Matematika. Tidakkah semua soal dimensi tiga beserta gambar kubus dan antek-anteknya buatan Shiranui- _sensei_ membuatmu lapar?" tanya Ino.

Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak. Namun, mengingat posisinya sekarang ini, Sakura ingin memutarbalikkan badannya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya kembali ke ruang kelas. Peduli setan dengan makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Seandainya ia tahu ia menjadi satu-satunya anak kelas satu perempuan di meja itu bersama sekumpulan siswa kelas dua dan tiga, sudah Sakura layangkan ratusan surat protes pada Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah mereka.

Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang ia akan menyelundupkan banyak sekali makanan dari kantin ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jalani saja dulu, Sakura." saran Tenten. "Yang penting kau kenyang. Kalau mereka benar-benar mengganggumu, kau bisa tulis surat protes atau menghadap Senju Tsunade sendiri."

"Dari semua kemungkinan susunan yang terjadi, kenapa aku dapat yang paling sial? Kenapaaaa?" rengek Sakura. Mereka semakin dekat ke ruang makan sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk kabur lagi, pun ia mencoba, Ino dan Tenten akan menahannya mati-matian untuk menghadapi para _senpai_ sambil berceramah tentang menghadapi masalah dan bukan menghindarinya.

Ditambah lagi, ia memang lapar.

(Ugh, Shiranui- _sensei_ dan soal-soal Matematika buatannya memang kejam.)

"Lihat sisi positifnya, Sakura. Kau satu meja makan bersama para _senpai_ yang tampan dan populer. Banyak gadis-gadis di Konoha Academy yang pastinya iri padamu." kata Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Tapi serius, kalau mereka mau tukaran, aku dengan senang hati menerima."

"Ah, dasar Sakura ..." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hanya ada Sakura sendirian begitu ia sampai di meja bernomor 023 tersebut. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati. Suasananya akan sangat canggung sekali jika sampai salah seorang dari para senpai itu tiba lebih dulu sebelum dirinya. Jika _senpai_ -nya adalah Pakura (atau senpai perempuan lainnya) masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini bagi Sakura. Baginya lebih mudah berkomunikasi pada sesama perempuan dibandingkan laki-laki. Terutama jika laki-lakinya seorang kakak kelas.

Dengan reluktan ia menyusun baki-baki makan. Ia menyusun wadah nasi terlebih dahulu, disusul teko air di sampingnya, kemudian tempat lauk, dan yang terakhir adalah mangkuk sayur. Kemudian Sakura menyusun gelas-gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dengan jumlah seragam. Sesungguhnya Sakura sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini, namun karena ia satu-satunya perempuan, dan satu-satunya yang masih kelas satu di meja ini. Plus, peraturan tidak tertulis itu seperti menghantuinya dan ujung-ujungnya, ia melakukannya juga.

Para senpai itu datang tidak lama kemudian. Fakta bahwa mereka datang berbarengan itu mungkin sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja, namun ketika mereka berjalan memasuki ruang makan, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah _boyband_. Sakura berani bertaruh bukan ia saja yang tak lepas memandangi para senpai tersebut. Ketika mereka bergabung di mejanya, rasanya sungguh aneh bagi Sakura. Bahwa ia satu meja makan bersama _senpai_ sekeren ini ... sekumpulan pemuda tampan duduk mengelilingi meja yang sama dengannya ... aneh sekali. Sulit dipercaya. Tidak masuk akal. Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan menusuk pada belakang lehernya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan sekedar melirik lewat balik bahu.

Nara Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sakura. Ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkannya antara bosan dan ngantuk. Tidak, Shikamaru tidak pernah mengenal dasi. Kemudian dua kancing teratas kemejanya sengaja dibuka. Terkenal sebagai pemalas dan tukang tidur di kelas, tapi juga seorang jenius. Tipe-tipe yang sering bergadang main _Warcraft_ tapi tetap dapat seratus di ulangan Matematika keesokan harinya. Sakura tidak dapat menafsirkan arti dari tatapan Shikamaru padanya, jadi Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada pangkuannya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah atlit bela diri kebanggaan Konoha Academy. Menjuarai berbagai tingkat kejuaraan nasional maupun internasional. Memenangkan hati banyak adik kelas (sebagian besar perempuan) lewat gerakan-gerakannya yang mematikan. Serius dan dingin, itu kesan pertama yang Sakura tangkap dari Hyuuga Neji. Sembari Neji mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak membuat Neji marah. Menjaga jarak adalah pilihan terbaiknya saat ini.

Aburame Shino berjalan di belakang Neji dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Sejak kedatangannya di Konoha Academy, Sakura selalu penasaran dengan sepasang mata pemuda Aburame yang selalu berada di balik kacamata hitam. Pendiam dan misterius adalah kesan yang muncul pertama kali, bahkan sampai hari ini. Tidak banyak yang Sakura ketahui tentang Aburame Shino, selain bahwa ia adalah seorang pecinta serangga. Sakura sendiri heran mengapa pihak sekolah menempatkannya bersama kakak kelas yang seperti ini di meja makan yang sama.

Kemudian ada Uzumaki Naruto. Tinggi. Pirang. Kulit cokelat. Mata biru. _Striker_ tim sepak bola Konoha Academy ini punya penggemarnya sendiri yang setia menonton kelihaiannya mengolah bola pada setiap sesi latihan. Adalah tipe kakak kelas yang seringkali melakukan hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian, namun alih-alih membencinya, kau justru malah ikut tertawa dengannya. Ia ramah, baik hati, dan dikenal hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha Academy. "Halo, Sakura." sapanya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Halo, Naruto- _senpai_." Sakura balas tersenyum. Lalu hadirnya seseorang menyebabkan kursi di sampingnya tak lagi kosong.

Uchiha Sasuke telah mengisi satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa di meja nomor 023. Aura mengintimidasinya kentara sekali, membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit dan berharap ia tidak berada di meja itu sekarang. Duduk di samping seorang pemuda tampan seringkali membuat Sakura gugup dan salah tingkah. Oh, ia baru saja mengakui bahwa kakak kelas yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu tampan. Memang, sih. Ia bohong kalau berkata yang sebaliknya. Uchiha Sasuke bak selebriti di Konoha Academy, dan ada banyak gadis-gadis muda di sini yang rela menukar apa pun yang mereka miliki untuk berada di posisi Sakura sekarang. Dan pihak sekolah memberikannya kesempatan ini dengan cuma-cuma. Sakura tidak pernah sadar seberapa beruntungnya dirinya sampai siang ini.

Makan siang baru dimulai ketika ketua OSIS dan MPK beserta wakil-wakilnya memasuki ruang makan dan menempati meja panjang di depan. Sabaku Temari selaku ketua OSIS memukul lonceng kuningan yang berada di atas meja sekali, sebagai aba-aba untuk berdoa. Pukulan kedua pada lonceng lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan menandakan bahwa doa selesai dan makan siang dimulai. Seketika ruang makan diisi bunyi-bunyi dari alat makan dan wajah ceria murid-murid yang kelaparan.

Sakura baru mengisi bakinya dengan nasi, lauk, dan sayur ketika semua kakak kelasnya sudah selesai. Kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada baki yang berisi potongan semangka yang belum diambilnya. Sakura menggigit bibir. Bagaimana caranya ia mengambil semangka itu? Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk minta bantuan dari Sasuke, namun cepat-cepat Sakura menepis ide tersebut. Ah, padahal apalah sulitnya bicara? _Tapi aku tidak beraniiiii!_ Plus, Sasuke tidak tampak seperti kakak kelas yang bersahabat. Seandainya saja yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Naruto, masalahnya akan jauh lebih mudah.

 _Gimana, ya? Gimana, ya?_

Diliriknya meja nomor 016, dan menatap dengan iri, berharap ia berada di sana sekarang. Suasananya akrab sekali ... mereka bebas berkomunikasi dan bercanda riang dengan normal—seakan-akan mengejek Sakura—dan bukannya terjebak dalam situasi diam dan canggung seperti ini, di mana Sakura sendiri mengalami perang batin demi mengambil sepotong semangka.

Semua kakak kelas yang satu meja dengannya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka masing-masing. Batinnya tak lagi berkecamuk, karena ia sudah sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. _Mungkin siang ini aku tidak akan makan semangka_ , pikir Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Oi." panggil suara di sampingnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyodorkan sepotong semangka padanya. "Makan siang tinggal enam menit lagi, apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sakura menerima uluran semangka dari Sasuke. Saking senangnya ia ingin menangis saat itu. _Akhirnya_. " _Arigatou, senpai_."

"Hn."

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan makan siangnya. Enam menit bukan masalah. Bahkan ia bisa menuntaskannya kurang dari empat menit. Usai makan, tangannya meraih semangka dan menggigitnya sedikit. Tekstur buahnya yang khas dan berair langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Ketika Sakura menelan semangkanya, rasa manis menyerbu tenggorokannya. Namun, manisnya berbeda dibandingkan semangka-semangka yang ia pernah makan.

Manis yang ini lebih baik.

Ketika Sabaku Temari memukul panjang lonceng untuk menandai berakhirnya makan siang hari itu, Sakura berpikir, bahwa mungkin menjadi satu-satunya adik kelas perempuan di meja makan bersama sekumpulan _senpai_ keren tidak buruk-buruk amat.

.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Siapa nama adik kelas berambut merah muda tadi?"

"Oh? Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Kau naksir, ya? Iyaaa? Bohong dosa, lho~"

"Berisik."

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi pada saat makan malam. Seperti adik kelas yang baik, Sakura datang lebih awal untuk menata meja. Ino heran mendapati dirinya yang tak lagi bersikap reluktan saat diajak pergi makan malam. Sakura juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena rasa takutnya sudah tersingkirkan? Atau karena sikap baik Uchiha Sasuke?

Ah, entahlah. Yang pasti ia tidak harus menyelundupkan makanan dari kantin ke kamar sekarang.

Sasuke datang lebih awal dibandingkan yang lain. Meski ada banyak kursi yang masih kosong, ia memilih duduk di samping Sakura. "Ah, _konbanwa_ , Sasuke- _senpai_."

"Hn."

Sakura ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi, untuk menjaga agar percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, tidak terhenti sebatas di sapaan basa-basi. Namun, semakin ia memikirkan apa yang bagus untuk diangkat jadi topik, semakin bingung ia. Jadilah Sakura hanya duduk, memainkan jemarinya di atas rok. Sasuke memutar-mutar sendoknya.

"Kelas berapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak. Sasuke di sampingnya memutar mata seakan-akan Sakura kaget mendapati dirinya ternyata bisa bicara. _Tentu saja bisa_. Hanya saja Sasuke bukan termasuk tipe yang menginisiasi percakapan, sehingga Sakura adalah orang yang sangat beruntung.

Sasuke berdehem. _Mungkin dia tidak dengar_. "Kelas berapa?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"1-A, senpai."

"Siapa wali kelasnya?"

"Ng ... Kakashi- _sensei_."

Sasuke mendengus. Seulas senyum tipis muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih kelas satu, wali kelasku Kakashi- _sensei_ juga. Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Kalau dulu Kakashi- _sensei_ sering membawa _Icha Icha Paradise_ ke mana-mana, kurasa ia belum banyak berubah."

"Dasar guru mesum."

"Benar."

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja. Hanya ada mereka berdua di meja itu. Atmosfir canggung masih kental di antara mereka, namun Sakura yakin akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. "Sasuke- _senpai_?"

"Hn?"

"Tentang semangka tadi siang ... terima kasih banyak." Ia berujar. "Kalau bukan karena senpai, mungkin siang tadi aku tidak makan semangka." ujar Sakura.

"Hn." balas Sasuke. "Terima kasih kembali."

Setelah jeda yang lumayan panjang, Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau sesuka itu dengan semangka?"

Jawaban Sakura berupa anggukan antusias yang hampir membuat Sasuke tersenyum jika bagian dirinya yang lain tidak memperingatkannya untuk menjaga imejnya sebagai _senpai_ yang dingin dan terkesan misterius.

"Suka sekali." Sakura berujar. "Soalnya—"

Ucapannya terpotong sebab mata gadis itu tertumbuk pada sesuatu. Mengikuti arah pandangnya, Sasuke mendapati bahwa keempat teman semejanya telah tiba. Hampir terlambat, sebab Sabaku Temari telah berdiri dari kursinya dan siap untuk memukul lonceng. Begitu empat lainnya duduk, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak lagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka dan bersikap seakan mereka tak pernah bercakap-cakap sebelumnya.

Ketika makan malam dimulai, Sakura menunggu dengan sabar operan searah jarum jam sampai tiba gilirannya untuk mengambil bagiannya. Sembari menyuapkan nasi, Sakura berpikir bahwa di meja makan nomor 023 suasananya lebih mirip acara makan keluarga aristokrat yang formal di mana satu-satunya sumber suara adalah alat makan mereka yang tak sengaja beradu dengan baki.

Alih-alih semangka, pada makan malam kali ini ada es krim vanila dengan siraman saus karamel sebagai pencuci mulut. Yang membuat Sakura senang, menciptakan senyum yang terplester di wajah sampai tidur dan mengundang curiga Tenten, adalah ketika Sasuke mengoper porsi es krim lebih dulu untuk Sakura. Begitu saja, tiba-tiba segelas es krim berpindah ke hadapannya. Sederhana memang, namun membuat Sakura bahagia dan berharap bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Mata mereka bertemu sesaat dan Sakura terkejut mendapati sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sangaaat tipis sehingga Sakura tak yakin apa Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

.

.

.

"Oi, Naruto."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Sakura itu ... orangnya bagaimana?"

"Ternyata kau memang naksir!" seru Naruto. "Che, aku sudah tahu ini."

"Aku tidak naksir."

"Aku lihat wajahmu merona, lho, Sasuke."

Sasuke menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk menonjok wajah pemuda bermata biru tersebut. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa, sih, kau menggunakan aku sebagai perantara interogasi untuk memuaskan keingintahuanmu? Kenapa kau tidak tanya temannya saja?"

"Karena kau dan dia berada dalam satu tim olimpiade yang sama—Geosains, bukan?"

"Lalu? Kan lebih akurat kalau kau bertanya pada temannya—atau dekati orangnya langsung kalau berani."

"Tidak berani," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat seperti orang yang harga dirinya baru saja dicabik-cabik. "Kemudian, kalau aku bertanya pada temannya ada kemungkinan orang tersebut akan dimakan hidup-hidup dengan penggemarku yang salah sangka. Lagipula," Sasuke menatap Naruto tepat di mata. "Aku lebih percaya kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada yang bersangkutan langsung. Maksudku, kau tahu bagaimana tidak amannya membagi suatu rahasia dengan seorang perempuan, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Selain itu, kita berteman bukan?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto luluh. Ia mengangguk. Hampir meneteskan air mata haru. Jarang sekali Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. "Ada syaratnya, tapi."

"Cih, kau memerasku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis. "Jadi ini versi berteman buatmu?"

"Informasiku eksklusif lho~ makanya tidak gratis." Dan Sasuke tak pernah merasa sangat ingin meninju orang sebelumnya. "Terserah. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Apa syaratnya?" Kalau persyaratan dari Naruto berupa kesediaannya untuk mengenakan seragam _maid_ dengan bando telinga kucing, diambil dan diunggah fotonya ke media sosial, Sasuke lebih memilih bertanya pada temannya Sakura. Atau mendekati Sakura-nya langsung.

"Traktir ramen tiap istirahat sampai dua bulan ke depan."

"Setuju."

"Nah, baiklah. Jadi, Sakura itu orangnya ..."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama selama lima belas menit mengenai fakta-fakta yang ia baru ketahui tentang Haruno Sakura dan merangkumnya dengan baik di dalam kepala.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Kecuali jika hanya ada mereka berdua di meja itu. Sakura menjadi orang yang pertama tiba di meja itu, karena ia adalah adik kelas yang baik. Sasuke datang tak lama setelahnya. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak kursi kosong yang tersedia di meja itu. Bahkan Sasuke bisa saja memilih duduk di seberang Sakura supaya lebih puas bercakap-cakap (dan puas memandangi wajah Sakura, tentu saja). Tapi, tetap kursi di samping Sakura-lah yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Hari ini kau ada ulangan, kan?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan suatu rendah suatu pagi di waktu sarapan.

"Eh? _Senpai_ tahu dari mana?"

"Anggaplah aku punya kekuatan super untuk membaca pikiran." Sasuke menjawab sebelum menyendokkan sereal ke dalam mulut.

" _Pffft_."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sasuke meraih teko berisi susu dan memberikannya pada Sakura—sebelumnya ia mendapati Sakura yang beberapa kali melirik teko tersebut. "Soalnya kau melihat catatan kecilmu terus di bawah meja, sambil makan."

Wajah Sakura merona merah. "Itu—ah—ya—benar."

"Ulangan apa?"

"Kimia."

Lonceng tanda waktu makan selesai pun dibunyikan. Semua murid Konoha Academy berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap keluar dari ruang makan. Tak lama lagi sekolah akan dimulai, dan setelah _homeroom_ selesai, Sakura akan langsung berhadapan dengan Kabuto- _sensei_ dan soal-soal Kimia-nya yang seringkali membuat otak ikut berasap.

"Semangat untuk ulangannya. Telitilah dalam menghitung." kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kaget. Namun ia juga tidak mundur.

"A-ah. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _senpai_." ujarnya, sedikit merasa kikuk, namun di saat yang bersamaan, senang.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu hubungannya dan Sakura disebut apa.

Sasuke ingin mendefinisikan hubungan mereka sebagai _senpai_ dan _kohai_ yang akrab. Namun, bisakah disebut akrab ketika mereka hanya bicara tiga kali sehari pada saat makan? Entahlah. Mereka jarang bertemu pada waktu sekolah, tidak pernah berpapasan di koridor, dan tidak pernah sengaja bertemu di kantin saat waktunya istirahat. Selain karena kelas satu dan kelas dua berada di gedung yang berbeda, Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan atau atap sekolah. Sementara Sakura berada di mana saja temannya membawanya pada waktu istirahat.

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak pergantian anggota meja makan. Dibandingkan Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame yang berisiknya bukan main (minus dirinya dan Itachi), hobi rebutan makanan dan sering melontarkan umpatan satu sama lain (minus dirinya saja), Sasuke jauh lebih menyukai teman semejanya yang baru. Jelas. Meski satu-satunya orang yang bicara dengannya hanyalah Sakura.

Momen kesukaannya adalah saat empat teman semejanya yang lain datang terlambat, atau tidak datang sama sekali. Memberi mereka lebih banyak waktu untuk berbincang. Mereka seperti dua anak kecil yang tengah berbagi rahasia di suatu ruangan, dan berhenti begitu saja kala mendapati ada orang ketiga yang datang. Sasuke mendapati kenyamanan kala bicara dengan Sakura. Rasanya hampir seperti bicara dengan Itachi; nyaman, bebas untuk bicara mengobrolkan apa saja. Sakura bahkan tertawa pada leluconnya yang paling tidak lucu sekalipun, dan tidak pernah marah akan dirinya yang seringkali pasif dalam sebuah konversasi.

Atas hal tersebut, Sasuke sangat bersyukur. Maka ia selalu mengambilkan Sakura potongan semangka yang paling besar, paling merah, dan paling manis saat makan siang. Saat makan malam, ia selalu mengambilkan porsi pencuci mulut lebih dulu untuk Sakura sebelum mengambil porsi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebutlah ini modus operandi, atau apapun, terserahlah, karena Sasuke menyukainya saat jemari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Membuatnya senang dan hatinya seperti menggelembung dan siap meletus kapan saja.

Apa mereka bisa disebut teman?

Mungkin itu adalah definisi yang paling mendekati tepat. Sasuke bisa menerima Sakura sebagai temannya. Tapi, ia tidak menginginkannya. Panggil ia dengan sebutan egois atau serakah, dan Sasuke tak akan marah. Karena ia menginginkan lebih. Karena ia tak ingin Sakura menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman. Ah, _Kami-sama—_

Karena bohong kalau Sasuke bilang ia tidak tertarik dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Kamis sore adalah jadwal tim olimpiade Astronomi Konoha Academy untuk latihan rutin.

Sasuke menguap lebar-lebar. Dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelas di mana mereka biasa berlatih. Inginnya Sasuke bolos latihan saja sore ini—untuk sekali saja—dan langsung pulang ke asrama dan tidur. Hari ini ada ulangan mendadak pada tiga dari lima pelajaran, pada jam berturut-turut pula. Sasuke lelah dan hanya ingin tidur. Itu saja.

Sialnya tadi ia berpapasan dengan Hozuki Suigetsu si ketua tim yang mengharapkan kehadirannya di ruang kelas yang biasa dalam sepuluh menit.

 _Ack._

Sewaktu Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut, ia heran mengapa ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba lebih ramai dari biasanya. Berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap sosoknya di ambang pintu juga heran mengapa ia datang terlambat sekali, dengan tampang ogah-ogahan pula. Sembari matanya memindai ruangan, pikiran Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, saat dilihatnya kepala pirang Naruto menyembul di antara puluhan kepala lainnya.

Jangan bilang kalau mereka sekarang sedang latihan gabungan?

Berarti Sakura juga ada di sini, dong?

Tampang cuek a la _senpai_ keren: _activated_.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, melangkah dengan penuh wibawa seakan ia tak pernah terlambat sama sekali menuju ke arah Naruto yang tengah melambaikan tangan liar padanya. Ada kursi kosong di samping Naruto. Dan di samping kursi kosong itu ada...

Sakura.

 _Akslklfklksllfjkjsl._

"Kenapa tidak bilang hari ini latihan gabungan, hah?" Sasuke bertanya tak audibel pada Naruto. "Mau kuputus traktiran _ramen_ -mu?" ancamnya.

"Maaf. Aku lupa." Naruto nyengir. "Boleh saja. Tapi nanti kuadukan pada Sakura."

Naruto menang.

"Ajak dia bicara, gih." Naruto menyuruh Sasuke. Kala ini seisi ruangan tengah terlibat dalam diskusi seru mengenai berapa lama waktu yang tersisa sampai matahari meledak dan mati. Sampai-sampai Hayate- _sensei_ selaku pembimbing mereka kewalahan menangani antusiasme para muridnya. Namun baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak lagi mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Ya ampun, ngomong seperti biasa saat kalian di meja makan saja."

"Eh—? Kok kau tahu?"

"Duh, _please_ , Sasuke." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Menurutmu mengapa belakangan ini kami sering terlambat datang dan kadang tidak makan, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudah, ajak dia ngobrol." ujar Naruto. "Lihat, tuh, saking tidak minatnya dengan diskusi Hayate- _sensei_ ia hampir tertidur."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan turun seperti dibebani benda puluhan kilogram. Ingin sekali ia menegur Sakura, mengajaknya bicara seperti biasanya mereka lakukan di ruang makan. Bahkan Sasuke bisa memulai dengan modus meminjam spidol warna kuning untuk mewarnai rambut tokoh Sailor Moon kesukaannya, yang kini telah ia coret-coret sehalaman penuh buku catatannya dengan gambar tokoh fiksi kesayangan tersebut.

Tapi, entah mengapa, kata-kata tersebut sulit sekali untuk diucapkan.

Begitu Sasuke kira ia sudah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian dan kesiapan untuk bicara, ternyata belum. Sehingga kata-kata itu kembali tertelan. Padahal sudah di ujung lidah. _Tinggal bicara saja apa susahnya, sih?!_ Sasuke mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Siklusnya: Sasuke memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan - Sasuke melatih kalimat yang akan diucapkan dalam kepala - Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri - Sasuke mengumpulkan keberanian dan waktu yang tepat - Tiba-tiba saat akan bicara nyali Sasuke jadi ciut - Sasuke memarahi diri sendiri.

Ya. Ulang terus siklusnya sampai Naruto menghela napas kala mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur, wajahnya dilindungi buku tebal yang diletakkan berdiri sehingga Hayate- _sensei_ berpikir bahwa ia sedang membaca dengan kepala terkulai di meja.

 _Alsklkldkgfj._

.

.

.

Ini hari pertama Sasuke mendapati kursi di sampingnya di meja 023 kosong.

Ya, kosong.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, meja makannya masih kosong. Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin hari ini Sakura terlambat bangun atau apa. Sembari menunggu, Sasuke menyusun meja seperti yang Sakura biasa lakukan setiap makan pagi, siang, dan malam setiap harinya. Menyusun baki, mengisi gelas dengan air yang tingginya sama. Ternyata lumayan merepotkan juga dan sedikit-sedikit membuat Sasuke teringat masa-masa ketika ia masih kelas satu dan melakukan hal semacam ini juga.

Kemudian ia menunggu.

Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Ketika Sabaku Temari dan teman-temannya sudah mulai memasuki ruang makan dan menempati empat kursi di meja panjang, Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk dan berharap sosok familiar berambut merah muda itu muncul di sana. Sasuke tidak peduli kalau Sakura datang dengan rambut kusut atau apa, ia hanya ingin adik kelasnya itu di sini, duduk di sampingnya. Seperti biasa.

Sabaku Temari berdiri dan siap untuk memukul lonceng.

Alih-alih Sakura, yang muncul adalah empat teman semejanya yang lain. Sampai di meja dengan wajah terengah-engah karena berlari. Setengah capek, setengah lega karena ternyata mereka belum terlambat-terlambat amat.

"Lha, Sakura mana?" tanya Naruto, heran mendapati kursi di samping Sasuke kosong.

"Entahlah."

Lonceng dipukul, dan pintu masuk ruang makan sudah ditutup. Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napasnya pasrah. Adalah sarapan pagi pertama tanpa Haruno Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengira peruntungannya akan lebih baik saat makan siang.

Mungkin Sakura punya urusan yang lebih mendesak tadi pagi, seperti PR yang lupa dikerjakan, atau mungkin saja Sakura punya ulangan di jam pertama dan terlalu gugup karena merasa belum cukup belajar, sehingga melewatkan makan pagi.

Ia akan datang, kok.

 _Optimis, optimis._

Namun, Sakura juga tidak datang. Begitu juga dengan empat teman semejanya yang lain.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Tadi siang kalian ke mana, sih? Aku makan sendirian, tahu. _Sendirian_." ujar Sasuke begitu keempat teman semejanya datang ke meja nomor 023. "Kalian tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya makan sendirian, hah? Dikelilingi orang-orang yang meja makannya ramai. Rasanya seperti menjadi jomblo ngenes seumur hidup. Perjaka tua. _Forever alone_. Tega, kalian. Tunggu sampai kalian merasakan hal yang sama, ya." semprot Sasuke.

"Wah, maaf." Neji berujar. "Aku dan Shikamaru ada ulangan statistik sebelum makan siang. Mengolah datanya susah. Bahkan kami sekelas sampai melewatkan makan siang."

"Aku tadi sudah ditraktir Kiba makan sewaktu istirahat, maaf, Sasuke." kata Shino.

"Aku-eh-ketiduran. Hehe." Naruto nyengir.

"Sakura mana? Berarti tadi siang ia juga tidak ada?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Hari itu Sakura sama sekali tidak datang ke ruang makan.

Rasanya sepi sekali mendapati kursi di sampingnya ini kosong dan Sasuke tak punya seseorang untuk diambilkan semangka ataupun makanan penutup.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura masih tidak ada.

.

.

.

Begitu juga siang ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini juga.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengira ia melihat Sakura tengah menyusun meja.

Ah.

Ternyata hanya imajinasinya saja.

Mungkin karena kelewat rindu.

.

.

.

 _Tolong, datanglah Sakura …._

 _Aku ... kangen._

 _Aku ingin kita mengobrol seperti biasanya dan menertawakan dunia seperti yang sering kita lakukan._

 _Aku ingin mengambilkan potongan semangka yang paling besar untukmu saat makan siang. Aku bahkan akan memberikanmu jatah semangkaku kalau kau mau. Atau jatah pencuci mulutku saat makan malam._

 _Kursi di sampingku sepi tanpa kau, apa kau tahu itu?_

 _Ugh. Jadi melankolis begini._

.

.

.

"Oi, semangatlah, Sasuke! Jangan murung begitu. Makan sayuran dan nasimu."

"Mungkin besok Sakura akan datang."

"Mungkin Sakura ketiduran. Atau apa. Mungkin dia ada urusan lain? Berpikir positif saja."

"Duh, dasar yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak—"

"Oh, berhentilah menyangkal. Sekarang ini kau mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu merona merah sekali sekarang."

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk terus berpikir positif. Selama belum ada kabar berhembus bahwa Sakura pindah sekolah, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin beberapa hari ini Sakura sibuk. Mungkin ia punya tugas yang lebih penting. Jika benar, Sasuke berharap bahwa Sakura tetap makan dengan teratur.

Maka Sasuke juga terus memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Sehingga kalau ia tak mendapati Sakura sedang menyusun baki di meja, ia tidak akan terlalu kecewa. Mungkin ini sebabnya mereka memberitahu bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak punya ekspektasi sama sekali. Karena pada sebagian besar kasus, yang diinginkan berbeda jauh dengan yang didapatkan.

Dan mereka benar.

Sasuke mendapati Sakura baru selesai menyusun baki dan sekarang tengah mengisi gelas-gelas dengan air. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ketika orang yang diharapkan muncul, Sasuke berkali-kali mencubit dirinya, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar ilusi semata.

"Sakura?"

"Ah. _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _senpai_."

"Kau benar-benar Sakura?"

"Bukan. Sebenarnya aku _cyborg_ yang dikirim dari abad 22 untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dan, oh, mataku bisa memancarkan sinar laser."

 _Oke, sarkasme khas Sakura._

Sasuke rasanya ingin memeluk gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Ke mana saja kau?"

"Itu—ehehe." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku sakit, senpai."

"Astaga." kata Sasuke. "Sakit apa?"

"Alergiku kambuh. Kemarin Ino bawa makanan enak sekali. Ternyata mengandung kerang. Jadi, yah, begitulah."

"Sekarang sudah sehat?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebugar ini."

Syukurlah. Sasuke menghela napasnya lega.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Sakura menatapnya.

"Sepi, tahu, tanpa kau di kursi itu. Tanpa aku harus mendengar komentar-komentar sinismu terhadap dunia, atau betapa kau ingin mengatur ulang sistem sekolah ini."

Ah, betapa Sasuke berharap kala itu ia tengah memegang sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan senyum Sakura padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa malam ini kau ada acara, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan pencuci mulut pada makan malam kali itu, yakni sorbet buah, pada Sakura.

"Ada." jawab Sakura sembari menerima uluran sorbet tersebut. "Ah, _arigatou, senpai_."

"Apa?"

"Menonton pentas seni."

Pada Sabtu malam di minggu terakhir setiap bulannya, Konoha Academy memberi wadah bagi para siswanya yang ingin mengasah kreatifitas mereka lewar sebuah acara rutin bernama pentas seni, atau akrabnya _pensi_ bagi para murid Konoha Academy.

Ekspresi lega melintasi wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan teman sekamarmu?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan sorbet buahnya. "Ya. Kami selalu pergi bertiga."

"Bagaimana kalau ..." Sasuke memainkan jemarinya, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya di udara sebelum melanjutkan. "Malam ini kau pergi denganku saja?"

" _E-eh?_ "

Sasuke tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak.

"Jam delapan aku tunggu di depan asramamu."

.

.

.

Ini ketiga kalinya Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Sudah selama itu ia berdiri di luar, dengan tangan sebagian besar waktu berada dalam lindungan kantong jaket. Sudah selama itu ia berdiri di depan asrama siswi kelas satu, ditatap dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya oleh adik siswi yang lewat untuk menonton pensi. Ada perlu apa kakak kelas sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke nongkrong di depan asrama mereka?

Sakura keluar lima menit kemudian, saat kepercayaan Sasuke berada di ujung tanduk dan ia hampir tergoda dengan ide untuk pergi ke pos jaga terdekat dan menunggu Sakura di sana saja. Kemudian ia akan muncul secara keren dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang lewat. Sejak awal, Sasuke memang lemah terhadap dinginnya malam, oleh karena itu ia jarang sekali menonton pensi dan lebih memilih bergelung di balik selimut yang hangat di kamar sambil ditemani lagu-lagu apik Joy Division.

Maka logikanya terbahak-bahak menertawakan dirinya kala ia mengajak Sakura menonton pensi bersama, bahkan sampai berbaik hati untuk menjemputnya segala.

Probabilitas untuknya terserang demam pada keesokan paginya sungguh besar, namun rasanya Sasuke tidak keberatan, bahwa perjuangannya melawan dingin telah terbayar manis dengan sosok Sakura yang tengah berjalan malu-malu menghampirinya dengan sweter kashmir cokelat dan rambut merah mudanya dikepang samping. _Manis_. Sasuke sekarang paham betul akan definisi dari kata _breathtaking_.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke- _senpai_." ujar Sakura. "Ino dan Tenten bersikeras aku harus tampil unik dan beda malam ini, jadi …." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya di udara, namun tak melanjutkannya lagi sementara ia terus-menerus menarik-narik kepang rambutnya.

 _Ah, ternyata itu sebabnya_. "Mereka tidak keberatan aku pergi ke pensi bersamamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Bahkan malah mereka yang antusias."

Sasuke membuat catatan kecil di dalam kepalanya. Lain kali ia akan berterima kasih secara personal pada Ino dan Tenten. Selain karena mereka telah memberi restu padanya, mereka juga telah melakukan kerja bagus dalam membuat Sakura nampak jauh lebih manis dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

"Dingin, kan?" tanya Sasuke sewaktu mereka setengah jalan menuju gedung olahraga, di mana pensi diadakan. Dilihatnya gadis itu dari tadi saling menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Sedikit." Sakura menjawab.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya di kantong jaketnya. Tangan Sakura terasa lembut dan, anehnya, hangat meski ia tidak menggunakan sarung tangan atau pun memasukkan tangannya ke kantong. Sasuke sudah siap seandainya Sakura tiba-tiba menamparnya dan menuduhnya tukang modus (itu benar) yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan (itu setengah benar).

Namun, Sakura tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih, ia tertawa.

" _Senpai_ , tanganmu dingin banget!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memang tipe orang yang jarang pamer afeksi—kalau dengan Itachi, itu beda kasusnya—terutama pada lawan jenis. Sehingga ketika ia berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga bersama Sakura, mengundang lebih banyak atensi penonton ketimbang Naruto yang tengah tampil di panggung membawakan lagu ciptaannya sendiri menggunakan gitar akustik.

" _Senpai,_ " bisik Sakura. "Lepas ... ada banyak orang yang melihat ... aku ,,, malu."

( _smirk.)_

 _Tidak mau, Sakura._

* * *

[ **o** w **a** r **i**.]


End file.
